monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Druella/@comment-27595114-20150729023448/@comment-12776-20150805180227
@ Kuruni: You claim that fallen maidens confirm the FAQ statement. Here is the question then: according to the profile,human!Wlmarina had the desire to help people, to do good. Valkyrie profile states, that valkiryies, who usually have a similar desire, preserve it post-mosterisation(only the objects are changed from servants of gods to whoever's in need). Therefore, shuch a desire is NOT contradictory to the monsters' set of values and should be preserved if a monsterised person stays the same. Yet succubus!Wilmarina does not have said desire but rather explicetely shows the opposite of it: the absolute lack of care about anyone who isn't YOU. And maybe deruella. How is that compatible with the FAQ statement? You seem to miss the real intention of Wilmarina's desire to help people. Here's direct quote from the profile. ---- She was always thinking of “you.” If she saved the “world,” “you,” who had to leave because of her, would also be saved. That was her atonement. That was her hope. Believing that, she donned the mask of a hero and fought. But the day she reunited with “you,” her determination wavered. She was made aware of everything by a succubus who suddenly appeared one day. That which she truly desired. The world she truly wished for. In truth, she didn’t need anything else but “that” in her world. The immense world she was supposed to protect and save until then ended up changing into an extremely small one, where only “you” exist. ---- The Fallen Brides version made it even more clear with all inner voice contradicting what's going on. Her heroic persona is mere shell, "you"'re gone from her life because of her father. Without idea where you're, she though back then that by save the world, becoming what she believe to be ideal image, the hero, she would at least can save "you" along with other and make up for that. But then "you" appear before her in person, and the hero persona become obtacle that only push "you" away from her without hope for the heartful reunion she wish for. "You"'re right there, why would she still have to save "other"? Worse, because she have to save "other" she end up has to push "you" away. Her old self was already emerge since then, and Druella simply make her realize that's what she really want (really, at least in case of Wilmarina, her succubus self is actually closer to "original" than her hero self). It's different from valkyrie, which heroic status and lover can exist together, Wilmarina's heroic status actually hinder her relationship with "you". So it's understandable why she choose to abandon it altogether (yet she actually still get out and fighting invaders from time to time, she she's more of dark hero by now). The point of Q&A statement is NOT their won't change, it's that it's up to the individual to pick how they would act and the change is more of surfaced or restored persona instead of something come out of nowhere, it's their own choice, not brainwashing. On the subject of mind change, the issue is not with the change per se but with the way it comes and the extent it takes. In other words the problem comes from the fact thatg this particular change comes with zero regards to you own opinions and ideas and forces significant chages in said in several crucial areas with evidence which would vastly insufficient if not for its use of DE which acts essentually as a metaphysical drugensuring that your ideas are set to one of option out of very small poll of them and any further change in the areas altered by DE is only possible within that small pool. For example: what opinion can a human have toward DL and her actions? Basically any. From love and fanatical woship, to absolute haterd. What opinion on her can a monster/ incubus have? "She is doing good" or "she is not radical enough". And for the record, not giving a shit, or "please keep out of our island" are in practice the same as " doing good". Point is that since they now accept sex as normal and something of high priority that all desire to harm another just give back too little satisfaction to worth do it, keep hate her just become pointless. Her plan is no longer something of great evil in their mind, so those who hate her for that would drop the issue. Those who simply hate her for sake of hate may remain so, but the hate alone won't motivate them enough to attack her because they're aware that it won't satisfy them. It's match perfectly with Q&A note about monsteization. And yes, I do rewatch the old cartoons I first saw 15 years ago and i still find them good I believe you, because I still find classic stuff like Astro Boy remain timeless even now. But I also look at other titles (especially toku) and my growth up mind pick many things my younger self didn't. But I also pick plothole that my younger self were too excite to notice, the old special effect often no longer look so realistic as it was, and what's with all gadget they claim it would be common stuff in 200X? There're just too many thing changed and what come along with it. Sometime the show still hold well, but equally often it's just not. I don't know you enough so I can't give specific example for you, but surely someone who do can point it out. Because that's how things are.